


A secret admirer

by Callmedale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hope I tagged that right, Multimouse Appreciation Week 2020, Podfic Welcome, ladrien tropes, multimouse appreciation week, multimouseweek2020, podfic welcome tag added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: Pretty similar idea to something I already received from Galahadwilder(alongside someone else) a while back but basically it’s just some Ladrien tropes with Multimouse instead that I tried to hurry up with because I saw that there was a multimouse appreciation week.Edit: The similar one is titled “Unwise“ if anyone wanted more information. It’s different overall they just started with basically the exact same prompt because they both started as prompts I wrote but I’m thankful for the idea bouncing that the discord that was posted on did to help me write this
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	A secret admirer

It’s not like she hadn’t considered approaching Adrien as Ladybug, she certainly felt more confident and then on top of that she could keep her confessions of her crush on him anonymous, or at least as anonymous as ‘Ladybug’ was but that’s where the problem lied. If she did go visiting him as Ladybug to tell him how she feels then that always left the risk of making him a target for Hawkmoth, she risked making Chat jealous, and she risked his dad’s whole overprotective security house getting turned in a cage for him if he disapproved of the risks she’d be putting him in… basically she’d gone over the idea enough times to catastrophize every scenario in her mind and unlike her civilian approach Alya couldn’t directly encourage her past a lot of them. As much as she tried to convince herself it was safe to just go over and get a confession out of her system she felt Ladybug’s status made it all too dangerous, that was however not a problem that was linked to a new identity she’d acquired. Multimouse was perfect, only Chat knew her identity and she was a relatively unknown hero so it wouldn’t attract much interest, and if she was worried about a noticeable blush she could just be too tiny for him to see. So that was her new plan, she could just pop on over and tell him how she felt and then maybe with that first step out of the way she could work towards telling him without a mask to hide behind and she could finally make some actual progress with him for once. 

Tikki argued that it was basically the same thing as visiting as Ladybug and that she was misusing the miraculous but Mullo didn’t seem against the idea of a short time out just to get her to finally be able to talk to Adrien for a few minutes. So she decided to run with the impulse before her doubts could take over and headed out into the evening.

—-

Adrien wasn’t planning to patrol tonight, he’d let Plagg wander off and do his own thing while he checked the ladyblog between doing his homework, that was until he heard something going on by his window. He turned to look but couldn’t see Plagg, instead there looked to be four things about the size of his kwami moving around the frame of his window. He moved closer to find a group of Multimouse trying to swing his unlocked window open. He used the remote for the tall windows to crack open the one they were pulling at slightly only for one of them to gasp that they’d been noticed. 

“Mu-Mouse person? Who are you? What are you guys doing here?” He asked, remembering he wasn’t supposed to who Multimouse was.

One stood straight up in the windowsill while the others climbed down and announced, “I am the superhero akumas fear, Multimouse!” Striking a little pose while doing so and jumping to the floor with the rest of herselves.

“Ok, Multimouse, what are you doing here? Is there an akuma?”

“Oh! Right!” She said almost gasping for air out of panic realizing she hadn’t planned this far ahead, but Adrien assumed she was just winded from traveling at that size. “I’m training with Ladybug at the moment… I just needed to stop here and-“ 

“-And catch your breath?” He ventured a guess when she paused for a moment too long.

“Well, that too” one of them blurted out, “but we had something else for why we stopped here specifically”. Three seemed to huddle around the main one and whisper into her ear before pushing her forward from the group, “Adrien Agreste,” she began to announce before looking back to the others for support. “I am using this brief chance as a superhero to do something I cannot do as my regular self.” Noticing that this piqued his interest in what she had to say she took a deep breath and continued, “I came here specifically, tonight, because I needed to tell you finally that…” one of the Multimouse nudged her “Oh! Sorry I’m rambling, what I need to tell you is that I- um , is that I really like you” she forced out, “and I know that you won’t be able to know who this confession is from or if it’s nothing more than a fan confession but I promise you this love is genuine and real and I just tried so many times in person and couldn’t get past the fear of rejection.” She noticed a growing look of shock before she continued, “I just had to finally get the words out, even if they were anonymous. I hope you’ll understand and I hope that one day I won’t need this mask to help me say it. So- um yeah, I’m gonna head out before Ladybug notices us missing, umm, bye?” She gave a small wave before hoisting herselves back up to the windowsill.

Before the last one could jump back outside Adrien snapped back to reality enough to call out to her, “Multimouse, wait” he watched to make sure she turned her head at least, “if you get the chance again you can probably stop to catch your breath and chat some more later, jumping around the city at that size probably takes a lot out of you.” She smiled at that and wordlessly nodded before jumping back outside. And now Adrien was back alone.

“Plagg, I think Marinette might like me.”

“Finally pieced that one together huh?” He replied appearing out of wherever he’d hidden from her.

As much as Adrien wanted to come up with a comeback for that remark he had a much bigger problem on his mind, because Marinette thought that her confession was anonymous and if he didn’t want her to know he was Chat Noir then he had to figure out how to hide from her that she’d dropped this bombshell on him. He had no idea how to face her at school now knowing what he did. He needed to clear his head. “Plagg, Claws Out!” He shouted as he took off into the night.

_________

As soon as she thought she was out of sight of the mansion she detransformed and transformed into Ladybug to get herself home, she hadn’t considered it before she headed out but navigating the world at that size was certainly a lot more taxing than her usual way of swinging about the city. She decided to find a chimney to lean against and rest before going all the way back, or at least she would’ve rested had a certain Cat not managed to find the exact spot she’d decided to sit down.

“I thought you weren’t going to be out tonight?” She asked.

“I didn’t plan to but, I thought I saw Multimouse” he said, not completely lying but trying to come up with something she’d believe.

“You did? Where!?”

“Oh, you know just a few off that way,” he gestured vaguely towards his house, “but I Lost them so I thought I’d find you to see what was up.”

“Oh? Well not too much, just trying to train her a bit, you know just in case.”

“Where is she now?”

“Um, Marinette is on her way home, why?”

“Just wondering? How’d her training go? Looks like she took a lot out of you.”

“Yeah? Well guess you could say she’s all over the place, but I suppose that makes sense with that power. She’s handling it pretty well though.”

“So does this mean we’re going to be seeing more of her now?”

“We’ll see Kitty, Just don’t run off to gossip with her just yet, I don’t need another Weredad situation.”

“Fine, but could I get some warning for next time? I thought there was an emergency.”

“Alright, I get that but it was sorta spur of the moment so no guarantee that it’ll happen any time soon.”

“She’s a pretty great person so don’t go keeping her all to yourself, Bug,” he said with a wink, “unless you’re afraid of losing me to her?”

“As if,” she giggled, “go home already you big flirt, I’m sure you’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“Alright, just let me know what’s up later” he replied, turning to the way he’d come and jumping off shouting, “Good Night M’lady.”

“Good Night!” She shouted back finally standing up to head home. 

——

By the next morning she was glad to finally get that weight off her chest, she resolved to see how far this freedom could take her, she even thought about bringing him some pastries for lunch. That was until she got downstairs to grab som and he was standing there in the storefront chatting it up with her parents. 

“Oh, here she is now!” Her mother said as she came through to the front of the bakery, “ Adrien was just asking about you.”

“He- he was!” She sputtered out, wondering to herself if she had accidentally said something that gave her away last night. 

Now more acutely aware of Marinette’s panic Adrien spoke up, “Well I just asked if you knew when she’d be down, I was just here to get some pastries.” Hearing a small sigh of relief from Marinette he continued, “Is there anything you’d recommend?”

“Oh! Ok, well… I have some of those passionfruit you said you liked before that I made last night!... or unless you wanted something else? There’s some mint cookies that’re new? And a peanut butter cake?”

“Well all of that sounds amazing, but I probably shouldn’t go overboard, are the cookies the smallest of those?” He asked turning back towards Sabine at the counter.

“I’ll ring that up for you and then you two can head out to school together.”

He paid for his pastries and tried not to stare as they left to cross the street to the school, he had to see her as soon as possible which is why he took his time deciding but his mind was still in a blur looking for what signs he might’ve missed that she liked him. There was so much he was wondering about, like when she said she’d tried before but stopped herself and he couldn’t figure out when she might’ve done that or what he would’ve done to make her afraid. 

As they got to the doors of the school together he saw Alya give her a look of some kind, was that a sign? Did she know? Was that about something else?

He was probably a little to preoccupied in his thoughts because he was caught completely off guard by Marinette asking him if something was wrong.

“Does it look that way?” He hesitantly replied.

“Well maybe, you don’t seem upset but something looks like it’s bothering you. Did something happen? Were the cookies bad?”

“No it’s nothing like that,” he paused, wondering how could he say this to her without giving it away, “I sorta got an anonymous message from... an admirer? I guess would be the way to put it.” He definitely noticed her perk up at that. He darted his head away so she wouldn’t see him react.

“D-do you want to… find them?” She asked cautiously, Multimouse was already an identity she’d sacrificed once and she could certainly do it again but telling him outright probably wouldn’t leave the best impression. She knew he knew that responsibility from the Snake miraculous...

He broke her line of thought by speaking back up, “I don’t think they want me to know yet. I still want to, that curiosity is probably natural, I just don’t want her to think I’m disrespecting why she kept it a secret.”

Marinette thought about it for a second, she had wanted to get out the confession so that it’d be easier to talk to him so now was probably the time to take that advantage and go for it, “Well she probably wants you to know eventually, so why not keep an eye out for a girl who’s got her eyes on you,” he turned back to face her at that, “She’s probably closer than you think.”

She wanted to reassure him but looking into that smile trying to help him find her he realized just how much of a hold this little mouse had on him. 

  
  



End file.
